1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for tissue repair, and more particularly to techniques using knotless suture anchors for reattaching soft tissue to bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
When soft tissues, such as tendons or ligaments, detach from bone, it is often necessary to reconnect the structures surgically. Techniques and devices that have been developed generally involve tying the soft tissue with suture attached to an anchor secured in a hole provided in the bone tissue. Reattachment with suture involves knot-tying, which can present difficulties in completing the knots and applying appropriate tension, especially when operating on small joints such as those in the hand and wrist. It would be beneficial to reattach tissue torn from bone using minimal knot tying.